Hospital beds typically include a footboard and a frame. The footboard is removably mounted to the frame adjacent a foot end of the frame. It may also be necessary to provide an electrical connection between electrical components associated with the frame and electrical components such as footboard mounted controls, associated with the footboard, and to do so in such a way that the mechanical connection of the footboard to the frame completes the electrical connection without further intervention by the user. However the mechanical alignment between the footboard and the frame may not be precise enough to properly align the electrical connectors of the footboard with those of the frame. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an arrangement in which initial alignment between the footboard and frame is followed by further alignment of the electrical connectors on the footboard with those of the frame so that a satisfactory electrical connection naturally results from the mechanical connection of the footboard to the frame.